Half Life
by BlAcKdAuGhTeR
Summary: When Blaire moved to Forks looking for a distraction from what she was, she didn't bank on meeting a whole family of vampires and getting caught up in the problems caused by a certain human, Bella Swan. Traditional couplings plus two OCs as main pair.


**Summary: When Blaire moved to Forks looking for a distraction from what she was, she didn't bank on meeting a whole family of vampires and getting caught up in the problems caused by a certain human, Bella Swan. But when her humanity is put at risk, will Blaire give up the only piece of her that keeps her going, or will her new experiences with the Cullens show her that being a vampire isn't as bad as she's always believed. Traditional coupling plus two OCs as the main relationship.**

**AN: So this is my first Twilight fic. It is about Blaire, a Nomadic vampire who, as the title suggests, is half human. I decided to explore the idea of these hybrids so that, if the story ever reaches the events Breaking Dawn, Blaire's view on things and experiences can offer something as well as Nahuel. There are a few little twists in Blaire's characterisation like being venemous etc. but I did that because I got the gist that all hybrids can turn out differently depending on whether they took more traits from their mother or father. This fic is purely a trial and if it proves popular I might continue it if I need a break from my other fics. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

New Arrival

Edward stood straight, his body frozen in position like a perfect statue. His family around his noticed. Something had alarmed him. All were immediately alert and ready for whatever he had heard. Sure enough there was a knock at the door. Carlisle glanced at Edward. With the slightest movement that no human eye could see, he nodded. Carlisle crossed the room to the front door. On the doorstep stood a tall man only slightly shorter than Carlisle; his black hair was swept back off his pale face, a hint of a smile in the corners of his purplish lips; his dark burgundy eyes scanned the entire room and its inhabitants. There was no mistaking what he was. Despite his worn jeans and shirt and his bare feet, the man possessed an inhuman beauty equal to that of the Cullens and his eye colour was an instant giveaway.

'May I help you?' Carlisle asked politely. The newcomer's eyes darted back to him.

'I believe you can,' replied the vampire. 'You are the coven that inhabit this town, I believe?'

'Yes, you are correct,' said Carlisle. 'We live and work in amongst the people here as part of their community. We've established a comfortable relationship with the humans in the past year or so.'

'Ah,' the vampire nodded in understanding, 'you do not feed on the humans. It makes sense now. Your eyes are not crimson like other vampires'.'

'If you are looking for a place to feed then you won't find it here,' said Edward. The vampire looked at him, his eyebrow raised. The briefest hint of amusement crossed his features.

'You can relax, I'm not here to feed on _anyone_,' he replied, a gentle stress on the word. He held up his hands in assurance of peace. 'I mean no harm to your family or the humans. I'm merely looking for Major Whitlock, then, if I cannot find what I came here for, I'll be on my way.'

Six pairs of eyes turned on Jasper. A thin crease appeared between his eyebrows at being addressed by his former name from his human life. He moved so that he could view the arrival at the door. His expression changed in a split second from uncertainty to surprise.

'Nathanial.' Carlisle stepped aside and let Nathanial in as Jasper crossed the room. They embraced. 'What are you doing here? I would have thought Maria would have killed you when she found out you helped me escape with Peter and Charlotte.'

'My treachery didn't go unnoticed, I can assure you of that,' said Nathanial. 'Maria punished me profusely for my part in your escape, however, she wouldn't kill me as I was still useful at the time of the war. And please, call me Thane, Sir.'

'As it is Jasper for myself,' mimicked Jasper. 'So what brings you here to Forks? As my father said, we do not feed on the humans here so there will be nothing for you to feed on without suspicion being aroused.'

'That _is_ actually why I have come.' Thane's eyes once again appraised the Cullens; they were watching the conversation closely, ready to strike at any second if needs be. Jasper measured all their expressions. It did not appear that he would have to calm things down, however, he would intervene if he had to. 'Sir – I mean, Jasper – I have seen things, horrible things because of that war and slowly I began to understand what it must have felt like for you, all those emotions you suffered because of your ability. I felt wild, savage. I didn't like what I'd become.

'I'd heard rumours, whispers amongst other vampires that it was possible to live on animal blood to quench our thirst, that we could become "vegetarian",' Thane continued. There was a mere hint of laughter again present in his voice. 'I was sceptical at first until I was pointed in the direction of the Denali Coven. They showed me it was possible, however, a scant few still fed on human blood which made it harder for me to resist.'

'I assume that's why your eyes are still a deep colour,' mused Jasper. Thane nodded.

'One of their matriarch suggested I looked for the Olympic Coven led by a man named Carlisle,' Thane's eyes flicked momentarily at the one who'd opened the door, 'and they said for me to head south. It was then that I caught your scent, Jasper, one that I'd recognise anywhere. I followed it and it led me here. If by some chance I have happened upon the Olympic Coven as well then it seems my luck has not entirely run out.'

Silence followed Thane's story. After a few seconds they looked to Edward for confirmation.

'There doesn't appear to be lies in his words,' said Edward slowly. He took a sideways look at the newcomer. 'His thoughts confirm it. He's tried animal blood before and has fed on it a few times in the last couple of months. He appears true to his words.'

'Very well,' said Carlisle. He approached Thane, taking Jasper's side. 'If reformation is what you are truly looking for then perhaps we can provide it for you. We do indeed live on a vegetarian diet and do not harm the humans we live with. But the question is, is your resolve strong enough to commit to our ways? We cannot risk exposure when we have only just settled here.'

'I understand,' said Thane.

'Jasper?' Carlisle turned to Jasper. 'You know him best.'

'Thane is honourable,' Jasper replied. 'He sticks by what he says. I know that for sure.'

'Jasper's right,' confirmed Alice. She smiled warmly in welcome to the newcomer. Flashes of images from his future crossed her eyes, some fully formed while others were blurred from decisions he had not made yet. 'Thane won't hurt anyone. He won't endanger us.'

'A gifted family, I see,' said Thane. 'Reading thoughts, foresight, and emotional control. I can see I won't stick out too much here. You can really pick them, Jasper.'

The two old friends shared a smile.

'Does anyone have any objections?' Carlisle asked the rest of them.

'Only Rosalie, as usual,' murmured Edward. 'She doubts he'll handle the change in diet.'

She sent Edward a glare that he chose to ignore.

'Fine, let him join,' she hissed. 'Let's see if he can adapt to a life without human blood as well as he thinks he can.'

'I'll take that as a challenge,' replied Thane, half mockingly at the blonde beauty to his left. Her lips pulled back over her teeth in a quiet growl. 'You may have the pleasure of saying "I told you so" if I fail. Until then …'

-o-

I stared at the sign in front of me: Forks High School, it read. It had been a long time since I attended high school, a good couple of decades. I'd learnt all I needed and wanted to know back in New York but still I wasn't satiated. The vast expanse of my mind that came hand-in-hand with my punishment was still not full even a century after I'd reached maturity and it was more than bothersome to me most of the time. There was only so much I could find to distract myself as a Nomad and this was not the first time I'd wilted in putting myself through something where I'd learn things I already knew in order to have access to the things that make my half-life almost bearable to live. Of course, it also meant I was subjecting myself to what I could only describe as my living hell.

Reluctantly I drew in a deep breath through my teeth. The dusty taste of the wet fog mixed together with more than a hundred scents of the students surrounding me, each one causing the intense burning in my throat to ignite once again. It had been a good three weeks since I'd last hunted and, though I was able to go longer, being around this many humans was probably not good for my health. The dark magenta of my eyes was days from turning almost black. Their food would dull the thirst I felt only slightly but depending on how well my self-restraint was would depend on whether I would need to feed sooner rather than later.

The bitter taste of venom flooded my mouth in that two-second breath I'd taken. I only produced the poisonous fluid when I was thirsty or when I was injured in order to heal myself. The rest of the time it hid like a parasite in what little blood I had. If a human ever got close enough to feel my heartbeat then they would notice it was much slower than normal due to the thickening reaction the venom had with my blood. Not that they ever would. My ice-cold body would make them recoil before they had the chance.

The soft caress of a raindrop on my cheek drew me away from thoughts of my thirst. I looked up to the thickening clouds. It would no doubt be raining properly by the time first period was over. It made no difference to me. I parted my hair over my shoulders then pulled my hood up on my jacket. I crossed the staff parking lot towards the first building that made up the campus.

My skin noted the subtle change in temperature as I went from outside to inside the office. My eyes also registered the garish neon glow of the strip lights above me. The office was small and white, not quite clinical in its colour, but white all the same. The orange of the carpet alongside the green of the fauna growing in their pots didn't endear me to the room any more so. Behind the counter were three more desks, a door to the side leading to what I assumed was the principal's office.

A red-haired woman sat at one of the desks behind the counter. I decided there and then it must be dyed. The shade was unnatural. The very edge of my lip lifted into an unnoticeable smile. Her plain purple t-shirt amused me too. In comparison I felt rather well dressed. My worn jeans and old midnight jacket looked positively new against the faded lilac that covered her bust. She hadn't noticed my entrance. Using the breath I'd taken, I did the human thing and cleared my throat.

She looked up. Her eyes took on the familiar wide-eyed awed look I'd seen in so many humans whenever they first laid eyes upon me. I was more than used to it by now. I blinked away the tediousness of it.

'Can I help you?' she asked finally once she'd found her voice.

'My name's Blaire Dean,' I said. A short whoosh of air went through her mouth as she gasped quietly at my voice. To her human ears, it was probably one of the most musical things she'd ever heard.

'Oh yes,' said the woman. A pink flush appeared as blood pooled in her cheeks at the thought of her being caught staring at a new student. 'I don't believe I have your transfer –'

I presented her with the transfer forms before she even managed to lift the first couple from the pile in the wire tray on her desk. All were signed by the forged signature of my _very _late mother with the forms filled to allow me to do the subjects I wanted here. Hesitantly she took them.

'Thank you,' she said breathlessly. I secretly rolled my eyes at the human's incapability of even having the correct documents. I knew full well they should have been requested before I was due to join the school. Aware that she had already slipped up made her fumble with her papers. 'Here is your schedule and a map of the school. Your first class is –'

'There's no need,' I interrupted politely. I allowed my lips to form a smile, careful not to expose my teeth. I reached out a gloved hand, careful to concentrate enough force to make it feel like my fingers had touched hers as I took the sheets of paper from her. I only left them uncovered so as not to devoid myself of all sense of touch. 'I'm sure I'll find my way.'

I turned for the door before she had time to stop me, smirking at the erratic rate of her pulse I'd caused. Had it been a human male, by now he would be positively drooling.

'Miss Dean.' I stopped when she called my name before the door was closed. I glanced back at her. Her brown eyes eyed my bare feet. What was wrong? I hadn't left any muddy footprints or anything. 'I'm afraid shoes must be worn at all times. The Principal would not approve of bare feet in the buildings.'

I held in the internal groan. I reached behind without looking to my bag where a pair of tie-dyed converse trainers was attached by the laces. I tugged them loose and proceeded to slip my feet into them in front of her. With her happy I left the office.

I took refuge against the wall of the cafeteria to examine my schedule and the map of the campus. In seconds it was memorised and I shoved it into my bag. My first class was Psychology in building five, one of my "courtesy" classes that I took out of necessity rather than choice. I shouldered my bag and blended into the crowd moving towards building one. I slid past unnoticed as people removed their jackets and hung them up. The building was just as clinical-looking as the office had been. I found the correct classroom. Seeing the teacher wasn't here yet I dumped my bag on the table and took a seat. I kept my head down as the rest of the class filled in when the bell went. The teacher also appeared. He took a folder from his desk and began to reel off a list of names.

'Ah, do we have a Blaire Dean with us today?' he asked. My time was up. Time to become the pretty new thing that everyone stares at.

'Here, Mr. Heath,' I replied. I lifted my face so he saw who had spoken, my hood falling off my hair. I didn't need to look round to know that every pair of eyes had turned on me nor that almost every male in the class had been mesmerised by my appearance. The dozens of soft thrums I could hear was clue enough that they liked what they saw.

Needless to say it took a moment or two for Mr. Heath to put his eyes back in and start the class. I sat there absently making notes as he went through the separate parts of the brain and where various reactions stemmed from, nothing I hadn't done before. I was aware throughout that every so often people twisted in their seats to get a good look at me to make sure I wasn't an illusion or that they were whispering to their neighbour about my distinctive appearance. When I was called upon to answer a question I kept my tone as flat as I could to limit the dull thumps I could hear in the background. When the bell finally rang I approached Mr. Heath at his desk and handed him the slip I needed him to sign.

'I hope nothing was too taxing for you,' he said, smiling in what I assumed to be a charming manner. He signed the paper and handed it back to me. 'Don't hesitate to ask if you need me to slow down.'

I smiled in reply and left the classroom. I already had a degree in the three sciences and psychology. The last hour had been more than painful. No sooner had I got out the classroom, however, I was approached.

'Blaire Dean?' I looked to my left. A brown-haired boy who had been in my class just now stood straight from leaning against the doorframe while he waited for me. His tone was confident. He was the first of no doubt many who would brave to approach me. 'So you're the other new student today? I thought Isabella Swan was the only one we were expecting here.'

I took the necessary breath in order to reply. His scent made my throat burn. It was one of the stronger ones I'd smelt today. His body radiated heat almost painfully against me.

'Sorry to disappoint,' I said bluntly. Despite the tone my voice still sounded like a melody. I pulled my hood up and stepped outside into the rain. The boy followed.

'Hey, wait!' I reluctantly slowed my pace. His ungraceful human gait wouldn't have allowed him to keep up with me. I took in another breath in the few seconds it took for him to catch up. The moist air helped slightly by dampening the smell even though I now how tens of scents instead of just one. 'I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Elliot. I sat on the desk opposite you in Psychology.'

'Well you already know my name so.' I shrugged my shoulders, remembering to take the effort to exaggerate it so his eyes would see it.

'So where are you from?' persisted Elliot.

I could tell he wasn't going to leave as I headed to building one for my Music class, the first of the three classes I wanted to take. I had to hand it to him though; most people worked out I wasn't someone they should be around within a few minutes. Perhaps people in Forks weren't that bright when it came to dangerous things.

'Here and there,' I replied. 'I travel around a lot. Don't like staying in one place too long.'

'Cool, so you're like a nomad then.' I nodded, again exaggerating it. 'You know, you look familiar. Kind of like the Cullens.'

'And who are they?' I asked though my interest was minimal.

'A family of six who come here,' said Elliot. 'You wouldn't miss them. They've got the same skin tone as you.'

Though that was highly unlikely, I replied, 'I'll make sure to keep an eye out for any marble statues then.' The reference to my appearance went unnoticed, as did the sarcasm. Apparently the rain washed that away too.

I was glad when I saw building one come into view around the corner. I'd be able to shake this human's scent from my system unless by some unfortunate chance he also had Music. It was getting more than uncomfortable for me.

'So where're you headed after second hour?' Elliot asked as we reached the door. 'I could meet you after class and show you where your next one is.'

'I've got Biology in building four,' I replied. It was always best to humour them until they got the gist they shouldn't get too close.

'Great, so have I.' _What a surprise_, I thought. 'I'll see you later then.'

I'd turned on my heel before he could say any more.

Music turned out to be the sort of lesson at Forks High School I knew I was going to enjoy. It was a class the students dubbed a "come and go". The teacher, Ms Lewis, had assigned compositions for the class to make for their semester's project. They had already started as it was the second week of the semester so while the class dispersed to work, Ms Lewis gave me the details of the project then left me to it. Suits me. I grabbed a pair of headphones from a box on the shelf and went to sit at one of the keyboards. I tested it out by playing a few harmonies on the keys. The keyboard was mediocre, not in the same league as a grand piano despite the setting it claimed, but it felt nice hearing the different tones between the notes again. I'd missed having access to instruments ever since I left Louisiana in the sixties. Happy with the assurance I wasn't going to get disturbed, I plugged the headphones in and started on the project.

It became clear after a couple of classes that I wasn't the only new toy the humans here had to look at. Talk had spread of another girl's arrival, Isabella Swan, like Elliot had mentioned, and all were apparently excited or intrigued by her appearance back in Forks. From what I heard of whispered conversations she was the head of the police department, Chief Swan's daughter, and her return to Forks had been eagerly anticipated. It made no difference to me. What was one more potential meal out of the hundreds already around me?

True to his word Elliot appeared when I left my Music class and walked me to building four for our Biology class. I had to resist wrinkling my nose when I caught his scent as I stepped out the building. He wasn't going to be deterred from me anytime soon. To my dismay others soon followed his lead as the morning progressed. Familiar faces who appeared in more than one of my classes began to get the nerve to speak to me when they saw how comfortably Elliot engaged me in conversation. My thirst was certainly being pushed to its limits today.

Apparently in the last forty years I'd spent in solitude I'd managed to miss the human race developing a backbone. Either that or I'd become so adept at controlling myself in order to blend in that the traditional warnings humans would receive when seeing me were no longer visible. I was the perfect killer after all; everything about me was attractive to the humans, my voice, my appearance, my grace, even my smell lured them to me. Perhaps if my eyes were the proper crimson they should be instead of their unusual violet then maybe the humans would stay away.

My own abnormality amused me. I was a freak among freaks. It had been years since I last saw someone like me. A vampire. My "father", if that's what you want to call him, Salim. My memories of him were crystal clear as if they had occurred a few days ago rather than a century ago. I merely chose not to remember them or him. That did not mean, however, that I didn't remember what I was supposed to be in contrast to what I was. I just wasn't sure I'd be able to identify one as quickly as I used to even though we'd have the exact same abilities. Salim, you see, did in my eyes an unspeakable thing. He created me – the daughter of a vampire and a human mother.

Maybe that was the reason why these humans were willing to be near me. Because I still looked vaguely human despite the many traits I had from my "father". There was the heartbeat and blood flow for one. The colour of my eyes was a mixture of the crimson I was meant to have and the blue my mother had. The only other humanoid trait I had was the pink tinge I got in my cheeks after I'd fed. Other than that Salim's features were the more prominent ones in me. Of course, the slightest glimpse of my teeth might change their minds.

I loathed being what I was so I did all I could to resist my natural instincts. Years of restraint and denial later, though I still lived on human blood as my main food source, I was able to go without it for weeks on end and live among them if it was necessary. The self-loathing helped lessen the appeal of it.

To my joy the second of my desired classes, Art, back in building one, was another of these "come and go" classes and the teacher, Mr. Thompson, had the same attitude of setting us working and leaving us be with a semester-long project. A second break from the overwhelming amount of scents before having to endure the torture of lunch. I was merely thankful none of them had been as powerful as some I'd smelt before.

Elliot was still hanging around by lunchtime. When we approached the cafeteria I braced myself for the imminent agony. I wasn't going to enjoy not being able to smell anything for the following hour. I did the human thing and paid for a tray of food I was unlikely to finish. Considering my surroundings though, anything to dull the thirst would be beneficial. Elliot led me to a table in the middle of the room to sit with his friends, introducing them to me. Some I'd already met from class but I smiled and sat down.

This was one of the more tiresome human routines I disliked following. It wasn't that I couldn't stomach their food. It was more the fact that it couldn't satisfy me the same way blood could. It sustained me for maybe a couple of hours or so. A few bodies of blood would've been much more preferable.

Conversation floated around me while we sat there. There wasn't one I couldn't hear in this long room. Most seemed to still revolve around the new toy Isabella Swan. She'd just entered the cafeteria with her friends. I turned my head enough to view the lunch queue without it looking like I wasn't facing Elliot and his friends. A girl shorter than me with thick dark brown hair was standing in the queue, her expression bored as the girl beside her prattled on. As with my earlier assumption, she didn't seem too exciting. She looked like any other human girl I'd seen.

_It seems the other new girl has no interest in her either_.

I flinched as someone else's thoughts entered my mind. My reflex reaction pushed them out again, a simultaneous outward reaction accidentally pushing my soda bottle over on the table. At the far end of the room I heard a distinct gasp a split-second after my reaction. I looked round over my shoulder to see who it had come from.

They were sitting as far away as humanly possible from everyone else in the cafeteria. Either that or everyone was afraid to go near them. There were six of them, four boys and two girls. They weren't looking at each other. Two of them appeared to be conversing.

'Someone felt me.' One of the boys, a lanky one with a strange bronze hair colour, had a narrowed expression on his face. His eyes shifted swiftly to me then back. 'She pushed me out of her thoughts.'

His words were quick and his voice was surprisingly tonal. None of the humans seemed to hear him. The one he appeared to be talking to, a pixie-ish girl with short black hair styled in spikes, gave him a sideways glance, her eyes barely moving.

'I'm not sure,' was the boy's reply.

There was another second's silence in which I assumed the girl replied. She didn't actually say anything though. She then got up with her tray of uneaten food and walked out of the room. She was unusually graceful, I noted.

'I see you've found the Cullens.' Elliot's voice spoke beside me, gaining my attention once again. He followed my gaze and looked at them. 'See what I mean? Same skin tone.'

He was strangely right. My skin was the colour of chalk, ghostly white; their own seemed maybe one tone lighter than mine – marble instead of chalk.

'What's their story?' I asked. I was more than curious.

'They're the adopted children of Dr Cullen and his wife,' Elliot explained. 'They came to Forks about two years ago. The two blondes are twins – Rosalie and Jasper Hale – and the rest are Cullens – Emmett, Thane, Edward and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett, the large one, are together and so are Jasper and the pixie girl. Neither Edward, the one with reddish hair, or Thane, the black-haired one, date though.'

I examined each Cullen in turn now they had been identified. Emmett, the oldest judging by his muscles, was the largest; Jasper and Thane appeared to be leaner and less muscular; and Edward, who I guessed was the youngest, was definitely thinner than his brothers. Rosalie, the remaining girl as Alice had walked off, had a definite air of self-importance; she flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder and looked away, her nose in the air. None of them looked particularly like the next but they all shared two similar traits: their white skin and black eyes.

'How come they don't date?'

'None of the girls here are beautiful enough,' said Elliot simply. 'They all think that because they're the best-looking people in the school they're too good for us lowly humans.'

A wave of amusement lifted the edge of my lip. Elliot didn't notice. In my opinion there appeared to be nothing special about these Cullens. They were no different to me, except in the obvious ways. Just another group of exceptionally ordinary humans. I doubted they had any secrets about them. Apart from that bronze one, Edward. His conversation with Alice had been more than curious. It wasn't every day I had to push someone out of my head.

I took another look at them. Edward was now talking to the large one, Emmett, about someone dishing the dirt on them to the Swan girl. Deciding there was nothing more of interest there or at my table I got up to leave. Like a dog on a leash Elliot made to follow me but was disappointed when I told him I had English. He had History.

I had to walk near the Cullen's table to get rid of my tray of half-eaten food. I kept my eyes low, watching them beneath my lashes. Edward's eyes met mine for the briefest portion of a second before I looked away. If he knew what was good for him, he'd stay out of my thoughts otherwise he'd be in for a nasty surprise when he saw the horrors I'd committed. I dumped my tray and left the cafeteria.

English was in a small building across from the cafeteria. The lunch hour was drawing to a close so the parking lot was filling with students going to their next class. I risked a breath, glad that my thirst had been dulled by the food. The burning was still there, just to a lesser degree. I waited outside until the bell went and for it to empty before I was able to clear my lungs for the next hour. A quick breath and I was entering the classroom door barely a second after the last person.

The balding teacher, Mr. Mason, called me over to his desk when he saw me in the doorway. I gave him my slip and he pointed me to a free seat. Turning I saw two familiar faces in the desk opposite mine. Alice and Thane Cullen watched as I took my seat near the back. At that moment a gust of wind blew in through the open window to my right. It ruffled my hair as I passed their table.

'Oh!'

I looked back over my shoulder. The two Cullens were both staring at me with different expressions on their faces. Thane's body had gone entirely rigid, his black eyes wide and his hand clenched on the desk at his side. Beside him Alice was more staring through me than at me, her mouth still open from her gasp. My eyes flicked to the rest of the class. No one else seemed to have heard her. In the second before Mr. Mason called the class we stared at each other, none of us moving. Eventually I turned away. Those Cullens were weird, even for human standards.

For the entirety of class the two Cullens remained like this. I watched them through my peripheral vision while I examined the reading list and listened to Mr. Mason prattle on about what he expected this term. Apparently his last junior class had not been very attentive. Though it had no reason to, I began to feel wary of the look in Thane's eye as he stared at me. I hadn't seen a look like that come from any human before. It looked almost primal, like a wild cat stalking its lunch. Alice maintained her spaced-out look beside him like she was searching for something in the air around her. But they were human. What danger could they possibly be to me?

I was out of the door as soon as the bell rang. My last class was Gym and I was sorely tempted to ditch it and head off. I'd had almost all I could take of the scents around me having not fed properly for weeks and the smell of blood mixed with human sweat was not one I looked forward to.

Having no clothes with me other than the ones I was wearing, Coach Clapp found me a uniform made up of clothes from the lost and found. When he'd gone inside the hall I quickly pulled out a long sleeved hooded top I'd seen in there to wear beneath the polo shirt. I couldn't risk some ungraceful human falling into me and feeling my skin. I walked down the corridor and into the girls' locker room. A small number were already in there changing.

I took refuge in the furthest corner from them and stripped my layers off to put on the spare uniform. As I freed myself from my crop top though I got a nasty surprise. I'd heard the pairs of footsteps enter, no problem, I just hadn't banked on the smell they'd bring with them.

It hit me with such force I actually shuddered. It wasn't the most powerful I'd ever smelt but it was incredibly sweet and very desirable, more so than Elliot's had been at least. My muscles contracted and I had to grab on to the clothes hook to stop myself going into a full crouch. The weak plastic snapped in my hand, the sound thankfully muted by my skin. Venom flooded my mouth in a millisecond. With as much restraint as I could muster, I looked to see who it was.

I recognised the chocolate brown eyes staring at me instantly: Isabella Swan. I cut off my breathing without a second thought. The last thing I wanted was to be responsible for the murder of the chief of police's daughter. My victims were never that _lively_ to put it one way. I took a couple of seconds to get a hold of myself then finished dressing. I left the locker room before she had even taken her shoes off. I didn't go into the hall.

I took a deep breath of air to clear my system as soon as I was away from the gym. I kept walking until I was in the parking lot, not trusting myself at my present thirsty state to not go back and quench it. A handful of breaths later I had shaken her scent from me. I walked over to the low wall surrounding the school and perched on to it in a crouch. I was going to have to feed in the next couple of days if I was going to be able to resist killing Isabella Swan. I didn't murder humans, not ones who had value on their lives at least like the ones in schools. I wasn't going to let one insignificant human ruin years of work. I was a killer, yes, but definitely not a murderer. I left that to others of my kind.

When I was sure I had regained my self-control, I took one last breath and returned to the gym. The other girls were only just leaving the locker room. I joined them at the back going into the hall. Ahead I noticed the Swan girl looking through her hair at me. She hastily turned back. I reminded myself she was not the kind I went after. I just had to hold my breath and I would not be bothered by her scent again.

By the end of the session I was more than desperate to get away from the Swan girl, Bella, as she appeared to prefer to be known as. We were playing volleyball and she had to be the most accident prone human I had ever seen. She cowered away every time the ball came towards her and the few times she did hit it the ball either hit someone or went in the wrong direction. She looked very fragile too, her skin so see-through that the embarrassed flush she retained throughout most of the class was more than appealing to me. I was glad I wasn't breathing. I got away as soon as the bell went.

Showering, another human routine I disliked. It wasn't like I even needed it as I didn't sweat. One of the girls was assigned to ensure we all did so, so I was forced to concur. I stood there as long as I could bear before I could get changed. Unfortunately it gave Bella a chance to catch up to me.

'Do you have a problem with me?' I stopped dressing when Bella approached me. A crease between her eyebrows indicated she was irritated.

I couldn't not reply but I had not taken a breath in a while. I would have no means of control over my voice, only its volume.

'What makes you say that?' I asked. I kept it quiet so only she heard. I glanced back at her as I pulled on my top; the crease had moved from irritation to confusion. 'What?'

It was a very human thing to ask when someone was staring, though I knew why she was.

'Your voice – it's like really musical,' said Bella. Of course it was, because I didn't have a breath to control it; she wouldn't have noticed as much if I had. At least she was deterred but not for the right reason.

'I think that volleyball hit you one too many times.'

I pulled on my jacket and grabbed my bag. If Bella wanted to talk she was going to have to come after me. I wasn't going to speak to her unless I had a lungful of air so I could control my voice. That and her warm body, more so from Gym, was excruciating against my skin. The last thing I needed was someone working out I wasn't "normal". I walked out of the gym to return my slip to the office. It was colder and windier outside but the rain had stopped. Bella's voice called my name. She wasn't going to give up. I took a quick breath before she caught up to me, glad it was blowing behind me instead of in front. Her scent wasn't blown anywhere near me.

'You didn't answer my question,' Bella demanded. I slowed my pace so she could keep up. 'You just answered it with another question.'

A head-on approach would be the only way to get rid of her. I stopped outside the office. Bella stopped too.

'Isabella, right?' My tone was more controlled this time.

'Bella,' she corrected my automatically.

'Look, you're not the only one who's new here so I'm sorry if I didn't treat you the same way everyone else did when seeing you for the first time. You're just another student to me, not some shiny new toy to stare at so forgive me if I don't give you the same adoration.'

'No – I don't like being stared at, it's just –' Bella argued, 'you winced the moment I walked in the room, like I'd electrocuted you or something.'

'I banged my elbow on the wall when you entered,' I lied. My tone was confident to cement it. 'You must know what it's like when you bang your funny bone. You just happened to walk in when I did it.'

I maintained eye contact as long as it took for Bella to think it through. The red was back in her cheeks as she bought the lie.

'Sorry,' she muttered. Frustration was etched in her forehead. 'I've just – it's been a long day and people having expectations about me because of Charlie – I mean my dad.'

I observed her for a second. Being the police chief's daughter I s'pose it would be a bit overwhelming. My expression softened.

'Well if it makes you feel better, I'm not from around here so I have no expectations nor do I know your dad,' I replied.

I pushed open the office door, offering Bella to go first. Like myself, she seemed to want nothing more than to get out of here. I silently agreed. When we entered, Bella hesitated. My eyes flicked up to see the back of Edward Cullen at the desk arguing with the red-haired receptionist. He was leaning in and talking in a very soft tone. Her heartbeat was going at a rate of knots.

'Please, Mrs. Cope? Isn't there some section I could switch to? I'm sure there has to be an open slot somewhere? Sixth hour biology can't be the only option …'

'Well maybe I could talk to Bob – I mean, Mr. Banner. I could see if –'

My eyes narrowed. What had happened to Cullen then? A second later the door behind us opened, a gust of wind coming with it. Instantly I stopped breathing as Bella's scent was blown about. Not now. I looked to see some girl rush in and out again. When I looked back Cullen was staring at Bella. She shrank away from him.

'Never mind, then,' he said. His voice was quick but remained even. 'I can see it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help.'

Edward was out of the door before Bella had time to breath. The receptionist turned to us.

'Ah, I see you two have met,' she said cheerfully. Her pulse had returned to a more regular pace. Bella approached her still visibly shaken from Cullen's behaviour. 'How did your first day go, dear?'

'Fine,' Bella said. Her voice was strained though. She handed Mrs. Cope the piece of paper then headed for the door. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

She left. I handed Mrs. Cope my slip as well and left the office. I walked round to the parking lot, slipping off my shoes and reattaching them to my bag, to see Bella getting into a red fifties Chevy, one of the last cars in the lot. Its engine rumbled into life and she drove off. Out of all the humans I'd met today, Bella had to be the most intriguing of them. Her scent was especially intriguing but for that reason I decided it was best if I kept to my own set of friends. Well, Elliot and his friends. If our paths crossed again, with any luck I'll be well fed so that she did not became the meal.

My eyes scanned the parking lot. No one was about and the only hearts I could hear were across campus. It appeared to be safe. I slung the other strap of my bag on my shoulder and ran off.

-o-

Edward slid into his Volvo, slamming the door behind him. It startled Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice.

'Edward?' Alice's voice high in alarm. He shook his head.

'What the hell happened to you?' asked Emmett. His argument with Jasper about a rematch lay forgotten for the time being.

Again Edward didn't reply. He threw the car into reverse, swung it round, and drove out of the parking lot. He shot up the road, reaching seventy before he reached the corner on to the highway. His brothers and sisters shared a look. Now Edward was acting strange. Thane had already driven off in Emmett's Jeep, snatching the keys from his bag, without a word of where he was going or why. What had now affected Edward? They looked at Alice for an answer. Her stare went vague as she looked into the future.

'You're leaving?' she whispered. They turned to Edward.

'Am I?' he hissed through clenched teeth.

Alice checked again. A second, more horrific scenario passed over her eyes.

'Oh.' The vision grew more precise the more Edward thought about it. 'Oh,' said Alice again.

'Stop!' Edward groaned. He'd seen it already. He didn't want to have it repeating again and again in his head.

'Sorry,' whispered Alice. Her vision shifted again to a dark empty highway. 'I'll miss you. No matter how short a time you're gone.'

Emmett and Rosalie exchanged an apprehensive glance. Edward indicated and turned the car on to the long drive that led to their house.

'Drop us here,' said Alice. 'You should tell Carlisle yourself.' She paused, then added, 'Thane's there as well. Maybe he can help too.'

'I doubt it,' muttered Edward.

The car squealed to a stop well before they reached the house. The rest would take a slow walk up to it while Edward spoke with Carlisle. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie got out without a word. Alice lingered for a moment, already seeing the impending questions for their two brother's actions, and touched Edward's shoulder.

'You will do the right thing,' she told him. It wasn't a prediction – it was an order. 'She's Charlie Swan's only daughter. It would kill him too.'

Edward glanced at her. As soon as she was out of the car, he put his foot on the pedal and drove off up the drive.

Already up at the house Thane was pacing back and forth in Carlisle's office. His thirst hadn't been so strong in months since he'd joined and changed to the Cullen's vegetarian diet. Like Jasper he was having trouble but it had never been as bad as it was now. All because of that one girl – one girl! – and everything from his previous lifestyle was threatening to overwhelm him.

'Thane.' Carlisle put a restraining hand on his son's shoulder. He finally stopped pacing. 'Do you see this girl as a danger to you at all? Does she present a problem for you to control your thirst?'

'That's the thing, I don't know,' said Thane. 'I haven't smelled anything like her before. Something was wrong, like it wasn't just blood in her system, but what blood was there was the sweetest scent I've ever come across.'

'But did it make you want to attack her?' persisted Carlisle. He needed all the details if there was to be a possibility for him to help.

'Yes, at first,' Thane admitted, 'but then it – it lessened. I still wanted to attack her but not to kill her.'

There was a knock at the door.

'Come in,' Carlisle called. The door opened. Edward strode into the room, his face set. 'Edward,' said Carlisle bracingly. 'What can I do you for?'

'I have to leave.' There was no hesitation in his words. Edward was more than certain about his decision.

'What's brought this on?' asked Carlisle, surprised. 'Both of you have had trouble today?'

'You as well, huh?' murmured Thane. Edward looked at him. 'Which scent got to you?'

'The new girl, Bella Swan,' replied Edward. Thane's eyebrow rose.

'So both of them having been causing trouble,' mused Thane. The amusement in his tone caused Edward to growl at him. Thane's flippant and relaxed nature was not always appropriate. 'Ease up, Ed,' he then said, holding up his hands. 'You're not the only one. That Blaire girl managed to get to me too.'

This time it was Edward's turn to raise his eyebrow.

'The girl from the cafeteria?' he asked, curious. Thane nodded.

'She has English with Alice and I. The wind blew her scent right in our faces. Alice saw my reaction to it and checked my future only to find she couldn't see the Blaire girl.'

'She couldn't see her? How is that possible? I can't hear Bella's thoughts and Alice can't see her, _and_ she managed to push me from her thoughts.' Edward was more than frustrated. 'What's wrong with us?' he demanded.

'In the case of Blaire, I do not believe it is anything wrong with us that is the problem,' said Carlisle. 'There are several things from what you've told me, Thane, which make me curious about this girl. As for Bella, I assume you have had the same problem Thane has had, am I correct?'

'Yes,' said Edward. 'That's why I need to leave. I'm too dangerous to be around her.'

Again there was no doubt in Edward's voice. Carlisle sighed.

'Then I have a request,' said Carlisle. 'I ask you to think about this. Leave if you must but do think about your choices. Why don't you visit Irina, Kate and Tanya? That way you won't risk being tempted to drink human blood and you'll be able to think through what you want to do in the long run.'

Edward nodded.

'Yes, that sounds like a good idea,' he muttered. 'What about you, Thane?'

He shrugged.

'I've got no reason to run,' Thane said. 'Blaire doesn't present a threat to me. Sure, she smell delicious but I don't think killing her is quite my aim. Yet,' he added as an afterthought.

'No one will be killing anyone,' said Carlisle firmly. 'Edward, if you are decided, perhaps you best leave. I'll break the news to Esme. She'll be devastated.'

'I know,' muttered Edward.

'As for you,' Carlisle turned to his "youngest" son, though physically Thane was older than Edward and biologically older than even his wife. 'I need you to tell me everything you can about what you noticed from this girl. If Alice can't even see her, there is something more to this new arrival than meets the eye.'

* * *

**AN: So this was my first shot at a Twilight story. If you've read my Harry Potter fics, you'll see it's following the same format but with a slight difference. Blaire's appearance will influence events in the Twilight Saga, for example, she might have a run in with James, Victoria and Laurent when they reach Forks before they meet the Cullens, and she will participate in certain things but her main interaction will be with my other OC Thane as I would not rewrite Twilight changing the canon couples. That would be literary suicide. That is the plan but this is not my main work and unless it gets a positive reaction, I doubt I'll work on it much. Either way, thanks for reading and please leave a review of what you think.**


End file.
